


Better than Dreams

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Little Red Sheep (Web Story)
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast, Dreams, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: Alex stays overnight at Frank's place and has a lot of regrets in the morning when he finds out that he had been saying Frank's name over and over again in his sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for this amazing story on tumblr

When Alex woke up he was in a disoriented haze for a couple of moments. He had to blink a few times against the sunlight that was seeping through the window before he was able to take his surroundings in.

He was in a room that he belatedly recognised as being Frank's and sitting on a bed that was also definitely Frank's.

In a rush of confusion and embarrassment he got up and stumbled off the bed, nearly falling when his legs got tangled in the sheets. While he now looked at the room from another perspective he tried to think of a reason why he had been sleeping here, in Frank's bed, but came up with nothing.

 

He had come to Frank's house the evening before to study with him for his upcoming math exam. Frank had offered to help him with the parts that he had trouble with, although he had added with one of his usual laughs that he didn't know if he would be even able to understand them himself.

Alex had still taken him up on that offer and had come into his room to study with him.

He remembered that they were actually making progress and that he had started to understand most of the things he was supposed to do but at some point his memories started to become fuzzy.

 

Had Frank actually opened a few cans of cider at some point? Or was that something that his brain had made up?

 

As much as he tried, Alex wasn't able to come to a conclusion.

He let out a quiet sigh that morphed into a startled shriek when the door behind him was opened with a powerful push and Frank stepped inside.

 

"Alex!!! Breakfast is -" when he noticed Alex standing in front of him with a expression of barely hidden shock he let out a chuckle before continuing. "Oh, you're awake. Did I startle you? You shouldn't get frightened so easily, chaparro. You freak out when I'm not there but then also when I'm there. You should really make up your mind."

 

He tousled Alex' hair with one hand which was immediately slapped away by the smaller boy.

 

"Stop mocking me!" Alex exclaimed while he crossed his arms and turned away slightly to hide his blush of anger and emba r rassment. 

When would Frank finally stop treating him like a child? He wasn't a senior yet, but he also wasn't in middle school anymore!

The laugh that Frank let out only made the anger inside of him well up even more.

 

"I actually came here to get you because breakfast is ready. Feeling hungry?"

 

The rumbling of his stomach was more than enough of an answer and Alex followed Frank into the kitchen. The smell that greeted him there made him temporarily forget the anger and filled his head with nothing but thoughts of eating. He sat down at the table and Frank set a plate with pancakes in front of him before sitting down to straddle the chair opposite of him.

Alex didn't pay any attention to him as he started eating, but was overly aware of Frank's eyes that followed his every movement.

 

After he had finished eating he leaned back into his chair and met Frank's gaze with a questioning stare.

 

"What is it? You've been staring at me all this time."

 

"I know," Frank replied, but didn't elaborate any further. Alex felt some of that anger from before return and stood up to clean his plate.

'He still doesn't see me as an equal' was the most prominent thought that fuelled his anger at the moment and he tried his best to not be consumed by it.

'Why does he still does this every time we spend time together?'

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Frank had been talking to him until he felt a tap on his should that nearly made him drop his plate to the ground.

Alex turned around and came face to face with the older boy who had been standing right behind him and was now wearing an amused expression.

 

"Everything okay? I've been saying your name for the past minute."

 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. What were you saying?"

 

Frank let out a chuckle as he settled down on his chair again.

 

"I just asked if you slept well last night."

 

"I think so? I can't really remember much," came the slightly irritated reply from Alex who was now drying off the plate. He was about to bring it back to his original place in one of the cupboards when Frank started talking again.

 

"Oh, okay, I've just been wondering about that because you kept saying my name over and over in your sleep."

 

There was barely hidden amusement in Frank's voice and it only furthered the onslaught of embarrassment that Alex felt. While he tried to keep himself from blushing or simply running out of the room he forgot that he was holding a plate in his hands that were still a little wet from before. It was only for a millisecond, but he could feel it slipping from his grasp.

Alex watched in shock as it fell to the ground, but before it could shatter on the tiled kitchen floor Frank's hand shot out and gripped the plate only centimetres before its definite doom.

 

"You need to be more careful, chaparro. You could've been hurt by it."

 

Frank's patronising tone made Alex send him a hard glare.

 

"Then could you stop saying things like that? I bet I didn't even say anything and you were just messing with me again."

 

"Nope. You really were saying my name over and over through the night."

 

The mischievous smile on Frank's face made an uneasy feeling creep up Alex' spine. He was watching Frank warily when he suddenly leaned in, their faces only centimetres apart.

 

"So, what kind if dream were you having, Alex? Won't you tell me?"

 

Up until now Alex hadn't known what Frank had been implying, but with their faces almost touching small parts of the dream resurfaced and he finally caught on as to what he was hinting at.

 

A deep blush crept up his face as he remembered one particular part of the dream.

 

He and Frank had been in the woods, running around. Alex had tried to catch up with Frank but he had always been just out of reach.

When he had finally managed to grab him by his coat they had both lost their balance on the ground which had been covered in red and orange leaves and was still wet from the rain the night before.

They had landed on top of each other, Frank looking down at him, the sun illuminating his head from behind like a halo.

Their faces had been so close.

And then Frank had leaned in even closer until their lips were touching.

He had brought his hands up into Frank's hair and...

 

Alex had been so occupied with those images that had suddenly sneaked into his mind that he didn't realize Frank was trying to get his attention until he put both of his hands on Alex' shoulders.

His immediate reaction was to flinch before the feeling of being caught red handed settled into his gut. He was convinced that Frank didn't know what he had been thinking about just now, but the smirk on his face made clear that he had at least a pretty good idea.

 

"Seems like that was a really nice dream. Will you tell me what happened?"

 

Alex shook his head vehemently and tried to duck away from Frank's grip on his shoulders. He knew that he shouldn't have been so careless as to fall asleep in Frank's room of all places and that he needed to leave right now.

 

He blurted out a quick apology and made a beeline for the front door. However Frank legs were much longer so he caught up with Alex in a couple of strides.

 

"Leaving already? Didn't you enjoy your stay here?"

 

The grin that was still present on Franks face made anger boil up in Alex' chest again, pushing away the embarrassment, and along with it came the desire to just do about anything to wipe that smile off his face.

 

Why did he always had to be the one that got teased anyway?

 

With that thought he leaned up so that his and Frank's face were on the same level. He stared right into his eyes which widened slightly at the sudden proximity and held his gaze for a few seconds.

Then, slowly, Alex leaned forward until his mouth was right next to his ear. He could feel him tense up and a small smile made its way onto his face.

 

"In my dream...we kissed. In the woods. You were pressing me down onto the ground..."

 

He trailed off, his hushed whisper hung in the air for a few moments after and Alex was overly aware of every little change in Frank's body.

 

When nothing happened Alex felt how the embarrassment returned with full force..

 

He was about to lean back and leave as quickly as possible when suddenly he felt hands cupping his face and tilting his head up so that Frank's and his lips could press together.

Alex was too surprised to react immediately and just stood still for a few moments before he kissed back tentatively, his hands coming up and burying themselves in Franks hair.

 

It was nothing like his dream, much sweeter and slower, but Alex still felt as if he was going to faint at any minute.

The feeling in his stomach was the same one you get at the top of the roller coaster only moments before you go down and it started to spread throughout his body the longer the kiss continued.

 

When Frank pulled back, Alex felt better than he could remember ever having felt, especially after moving to this town. His eyes were glazed over, his breathing was audible in the silence and his knees felt like they were made out of jelly.

 

When he looked up at Frank, still a little perplexed, he was met with a shit eating grin that lit up his whole face.

 

"So, what do you think? Is this better than your dream?"

 

Although he knew that Frank only meant to tease him, he answered honestly.

 

"Yeah. Definitely."


End file.
